Dress Model
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: In the same universe of In Memorium and Tea party. Joey comes home from one day to find his daughter making a dress for her older brother.


**V.E.: I know I said I would be doing a one shot involving Candace and Seto after Candace and Victoire's relationship ends (in an interesting plot point to do if I ever write the next generation in a full story), but I also wanted to do more involving the other kids. While I feel Adam and Yugi's one shot good and it can end there, I also want to do something that involves Caleb and his sister.**

**Truth be told, the idea this came from was a My Little Pony comic on deviantart involving Rarity and her father. Still, I thought it would be an interesting idea to put in a fic that involves one of the sibling pairs in the next generation. And while Candace and Drake have some interesting potential in some inferiority issues that Drake could feel (again I have to remember to update those profiles), I get the feeling it would cuter and funnier to do something with Natasha and Caleb instead.**

**Coupled with the fact that Natasha wants to be a designer in the future, which leads into a very interesting mental image of her first attempts…**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, I'm sure a similar situation has been done before, I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

"OW!"

The little almost five year old girl pouted as she tried to hold the pin in place as she glared up at her unfortunate model.

"Hold still!"

A cringe was certainly making the way on the person's face.

"Sorry…"

It was in that point of time that the door opened to have Joey Wheeler come home after a long day of work. He began to speak as he took of his shoes by the door, not noticing the sight that was in the living room.

"I'm home! What's for dinner? I'm so hungry I could eat a…."

Before the man in his mid to late twenties could say more, he stopped dead cold at the sight in the living room.

His son Caleb, who was about eleven as he was about six and a half years older than his young sister, was standing in the middle of the room wearing something blue that seemed like a very 'rough' definition of a dress with sparkle stuff and flower stickers on him. A miniature version of his father in looks, he did not look happy that Joey had walked in right then.

Natasha, in her pink and orange polka dot shirt and jean skirt, was still focused on the dress pinning the fabric together to have it hold up, an adorable designer in the making with some definite lessons to learn.

Mai was seated on the couch, simply watching with a glass of iced tea in her hands as she welcomed her husband home.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?"

Joey responded evenly as he walked over nearer to the scene.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

The little blonde 'SHH-ed!' her father as she concentrated even more on what she was doing.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to con…con…"

Her brother finished the sentence and still kept up his model stillness.

"Concentrate."

Natasha nodded, still pinning the fabric together before adding a couple of stick on gems.

"Yeah, that."

Mai gave a little chuckle at the activities of her children as she turned her head in the direction of her husband.

"Natasha was watching one of those reality fashion shows earlier…"

The blonde part time duelist looked at his wife with a narrowed glance.

"I thought we agreed to not let her watch that stuff until she was eight or nine."

His loving wife shrugged him off gently.

"Oh Joey, it's just fashion."

Joey seemed ready to roll his eyes at that, his voice just sarcastic.

"Yeah and _Dance Moms_ is all smiles and dancing little girls."

Mai cut him a very stiff look before turning a warm look back to her kids, Caleb still trying to look semi pleasant as Natasha began tying a big white ribbon around his waist.

"You've made your point. Anyway, Natasha wanted to make a 'pretty dress' like the ones on TV, so she got out the sewing kit and some extra fabric I had to make one. And it just so happened Caleb was right there to be her model."

Caleb did not look happy as he looked at his little sister who began to stick more stick on jewels (though bigger) near the misshapen neckline.

"I get to choose what we do next Saturday, remember?"

The preschooler let out a long suffering sigh, as she got out some of her hair clips and her hair brush.

"FINE. Now, hold still while I get these on."

As he watched his son crouch down so his daughter could comb her brother's rather short blonde hair, Joey couldn't help but be unable to repress the smile that was growing on his face.

The situation itself was funny and he had no doubt that Caleb would be teased about it once the news got around (he still laughed himself almost to death when he saw the picture of Kaiba playing 'tea part' with his daughter and Ziegfried von Schroeder). And probably would continue in the future, though hopefully not to an extreme.

But that wasn't what was making him smile at this. What was making him smile at the simple scene of an older brother going along with his little sister. Despite how uncomfortable and how he obviously didn't enjoy this situation, Caleb still went through with it because it made his little sister happy.

This was a scene he didn't get to have as much as Caleb and Natasha were able to. After the divorce, the first time he had seen his sister again was before Battle City, and by that time they were too old for this kind of stuff.

Joey never had to wear tutus and sip imaginary tea with Serenity, never had to be dragged to dance recitals, or deal with normal sibling like arguments between a teenage brother and sister about just anything.

Though he may not realize it and frankly found it to be quite embarrassing, Caleb was getting something Joey didn't get the chance to do most of the time growing up. Be an actual older brother.

It was actually one of the things he was jealous of Seto Kaiba over, how he grew up with and spent time with Mokuba (though he would never say it to his face). In an ironic twist, Caleb and Candace turned out to be pretty good friends and just as loving older siblings.

Natasha stepped back as Caleb now had yellow flower barrettes in his air, a big smile on her face that was all sunshine.

"All done!"

Caleb looked at himself sulkily, still attempting a smile that came off as a grimace.

Mai clapped her hands as she took in the sight of it, before standing up from the family couch to hurry for something in the next room.

"Oh, it looks so adorable! I'll go get the camera."

That got Caleb to look completely terrified.

"Camera?!"

True to her word, his mother rushed back in with the silver camera as she waved her children together.

"Now get close together and smile!"

Natasha struck a sweet pose of blowing to the camera that she had seen her mother do while his son turned his rolling eyes to his father in a pleading attempt.

Joey smiled encouragingly.

"Just grin and bear it, there will be times when you're sister will be in the embarrassing situations. And _I'll _make sure to get it on camera. Though I will say, blue definitely isn't your color son."

Caleb agave a long suffering sigh before he turned and managed the tight grimace smile from earlier as the camera went off, the light flashing.

SNAP!

(And of course, Caleb never did hear the end of it, but at the very least he had blackmail in the future on his sister to make sure she would never bring it up to any strangers or any future girlfriends he may bring home.)

* * *

**V.E.: This feels definitely a lot like Tea Party, but I guess Seto and Joey are very similar when it comes down to it.**

**Do review!**


End file.
